wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Appearence Imperial League
|logo_under_name=Logo-Appearence Imperial League-transparent.png |year_start=2011/01/24 |year_end= |logo= |official_name= |othernames=AIL, Imperial League |previousnames= |predecessor= |successor= |founded=2011/01/24 |founder=Trade Emergency Coalition |termination= |type=Coalition |allegiances=Imperialism, right-wingism, free/automated markets (not controlled) |role=To economically and militaristically support, if not government, worlds under the coalition |purpose= |agreements='Once the coalition has fully set up:' *Introduce an international currency and fully intergrate it between and within civilizations. *Set up a fully cooperative international military command |members= |memberamt=6 |population= |restriction=Must be imperial (Appearence member not mandatory) |height= |structure=1 |body1=Political commission |bodydesc1=Civil and political aspects of a nation |body2=Economic commission |bodydesc2=Oversees and suggests on economic aspects of a nation |body3=Defensive commission |bodydesc3=Defends a nation from other nations (in or not in the league) when called up. |body4= |bodydesc4= |body5= |bodydesc5= |branch= |branch1= |branchdesc1= |branch2= |branchdesc2= |branch3= |branchdesc3= |branch4= |branchdesc4= |branch5= |branchdesc5= |leader= |leader1= |leaderdesc1= |leader2= |leaderdesc2= |leader3= |leaderdesc3= |leader4= |leaderdesc4= |leader5= |leaderdesc5= |eras=Creation era |starting_event=Creation |starting_event_date=2011/01/24 |event1= |event1date= |ending_event= |endgin_event_date= }} The is a tight coalition of Imperial civilizations meant to assist each other economically, politically and militaristically. The coalition was created by the Trade Emergency Coalition in January 2011 and consists of 7 seperate nations. Members core showing Appearence Imperial League members. Current members Non-members]] Organization Imperial Council The Imperial Council is a collective of leaders or the direct representatives of those leaders which meet in order to discuss matters at hand once every 3 months. Each representative of the council votes on decisions of certain topics with each nation representing one vote, making each nation in the council completely equal. The voting process, under rule, has to be restricted to ambiguity unless a situation is imminent and need direct action. The outcome of the vote is passed down to a commission depending on what the action is. For instance, if the outcome of a vote was to send a military contingent to put a situation under control, the ambiguous action would be ordered to the Defensive Commission, where they would devise a more detailed action in order to resolve an order. This allows the league to operate more efficiently as each commission is made up of small groups of representatives from each nation who are knowleged on their commissions function. Any leader of a nation in the AIL may call up an emergency meeting consisting only of leaders, not their representatives, called Treia. Treia meetings are only called in an emergency situation that need direct and/or immediate action. Any representative sent by a nation may call an emergency meeting consisting of representatives called Levation which is for less imminent situations, however representatives may request their leader to call a Treia. For a nation to be forcibly excluded from any commission, the council or the league itself, all leaders must agree to do so. Whereas for a nation to be admitted to any commission, the council or league, there must be a majority vote for that move. This system makes it so that all the representatives in the council would have to be corrupt for a nation to be kicked without proper justification from it, which means the league would be dissolved unless all the civilizations in the league were corrupt, in which case the Capita Council would probably feel they had to do something about it. Commissions The primary executive branch of the AIL are commissions, made up of selected experts from each nation. There are three commissions, and one may be ordered to do a certain action which has been voted on by the Council. A council selected depends upon the situation that needs to be dealt with. There can be more than one commission that is called up to an action if said action involves more than one aspect. Defensive commission The Defensive Commission is an executive branch of the AIL that receives orders that have a militaristic agenda from the Council. It comprises of small groups of representatives from each nation which discussed matters passed down to them from the council, and is to respond using whatever powers were given to them. Each group of representatives would discuss matters with other groups in a collective meeting until a resolution was made. There is no limit on the time this commission has to act, so theoretically they could discuss a situation for years. Powers of the defensive commission Each council representative assigned a maximum amount of military units from their nation to the defensive commission. The representative would probably have been assigned that amount by the leader of their nation, however if not they could send all the military assets they wanted, from nothing to everything. On each actions passed down to the defensive commission each representative decided on how much units the defensive commission could assign for use. A nation can disagree with another's input, bus had no direct power to increase or decrease the use of said nation's military. The defensive commission mainly comprised of generals from a country's military, maybe even the general of the armed forces, so most stratergy was discussed in meetings held by the defensive commissions. The defensive commission would then order the military unit(s) they assigned carry out those orders. However beforehand, the defensive commission would have to write a formal justification on their strategy or what the orders will have to acheive. If at least one of the nations in the council agrees with those orders, the defensive council is permitted to act on those orders. This makes militaristics processes much quicker as there are minimal discussions on those orders. Economic commission The Economic Commission is another executive branch of the AIL that recieved orders affiliated with economical aspects of any situation from the Imperial Council. It comprises of small groups of respresentatives from each nation which discuss matters passed down to them from the council, and is to respond in however it deemed fit but keeping to it's ambiguous orders from the council. The representatives meet whenever a representative wants to and reside in the Appearence Imperial League Headquarters. This makes the commission more passive compared to any other commission. Representatives are expected to research every economical aspect of a nation. If they find a problem with it or are not satisfied with a current economical regime set out by the government of said nation, they can appeal to the Imperial Council to give them an ambiguous order once they meet. Given to this commission, there are three levels of orders. Level one orders are imminent and required that the commission come to an agreement in under a day. Level two orders are slightly less imminent, and require that the commission discuss a specific order in under a week. Level three orders are not as much imminent, but require a specific order in under a month. If the council does not give the commission a level of order, then they have an unlimited time to act and, like the defensive commission, could discuss it for years. Powers of the economic commission Although the economic commission received orders from the Imperial Council, it can appeal to them to relay the order back to them. The economic commission would then devise a more specific order to the government of that nation. If said government preprares a justification on why it cannot or will not carry out those orders and it is accepted by the Imperial Council, there will be no punishment. But if those orders get reapplied to directly by the Imperial Council to the government in question, the council may put whatever punishment on the government they deem necassery. As well as giving specific but non-compulsary orders, the economic commission is allowed to set up profit or non-profit institutions on a planet in order to achieve some goal, such as increasing agriculture. The commission can also appeal to the Imperial Council for an immediate or overtime payment, so that they can fund those institutions. If the government of a planet-- History of membership The coalition has only gained a single member since it's creation. The Jankan Empire has been in disarray since the BlyDonians declared war on them, however they joined on February 10th 2011: Category:List of A articles